Rise of the Champions: Untold Origins
by RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo
Summary: Everything you wanted to know about the characters in the Original Rise of the Champions story unfolds as every chapter focuses on a new beast holder and the lives they lived before coming to Imperial.
1. Xentus

**Hey guys! I'm here with what's technically not a new story, but it's a joint thing with my main story Rise of the Champions, It's basically everything I've been wanting to tell in the main story but I can't and won't as too not get the chapters all messy and the plot confusing, in here I'm going to be telling each of the characters origins, from their troubled pasts and all the details that led up to them being involved in the main story at Imperial and the lives they had before joining the world of fusion, I hope you guys like it and let me know what you all think about this idea, enjoy!**

 **(Xentus/Present time)**

They admired his firm built, slowly stroking the raven haired man's arms which caused them to quietly squeal, one of the girls stopped, noticing from where he had his collar undone, there was some visibility of what looked like a scar.

"Hey Xentus, what's that"? She clung to his arm, unbuttoning his collar further down to reveal more of the scar, but it seemed to be big that the rest of it could not be seen unless he maybe removed his shirt.

He remained quiet, looking down at the scar and then up at the sky, taking in a deep breath to himself, "A mark that reminds me everyday how fortunate and unfortunate I am".

"What does that mean"? Another asked.

His thoughts were somewhere else, somewhere deep where dark memories and emotions began unlocking from a deep past purposely forgotten.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(1 ½ Years ago)**

 _ ***To think, I used to be homeschooled, no friends, no classroom, just me and pops with a packet of work to complete, but now, It's Sophomore year, and I'm at a normal school with a lot of friends, even if my dad is the teacher, nothing can beat this***_

He sighed in content, leaning back in his chair with his feet up until he was startled, his friends had come over, slamming there hands on the desk, "Xentus!"

He picked at his ear, "Do you guys really have to be this loud early in the morning"?

"Sorry! But we just got a new student today and she's freaking cute"!

"So"? He asked, not really seeing the hype about her, a heavy shock to all of his friends who knew Xentus was a handsome guy and could get any girl he wanted, but refused to do so.

"What do you mean so! It means if she's cute, then her friends must be cute, maybe she comes from an all girls school, you need to talk to her and get her to call her friends so we can set up a group date"!

He seemed unfazed by the plan, "Why don't one of you just ask her yourselves"?

"Because we're ugly as shit"!

The doors had slammed open, Xentus quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact with his father who walked in, "Good morning everyone, I hope you're all ready for some learning today, but before that, we have a new student in the class, young lady would you please introduce yourself"?

It didn't take long for everyone's eyes to follow the door where a figure stepped in, stopping at the front of the class, Xentus noticed her, and while agreeing she was pretty, he still didn't have an interest, but it was another story for the rest of the male students in the class.

"Hello, I'm Marisa Tora". She was eye candy for everyone, a beautiful sun kissed complexion, mid length black hair that was straightened completely with several strands of pure white hair coming down, she was surprisingly short, a guess to him would be about five four, and although she was short, her feminine figure was grown out than most of the girls in the class, envious eyes following her ample breasts and slimmed down waist, she tried to give a smile, showing off her two sharp upper canines, but the awkwardness was too much for her that she decided to say nothing more.

"Thank you Marisa, you can take your seat now, it's over there by that young man with the headphones around his neck". The teacher pointed to Xentus who sharply leered at him, feeling that his father might have purposely arranged for this seating.

"Thank you". She made her way down the aisle, taking a seat beside Xentus who paid no attention to her, preferring to stare out the window and enjoy the nice scenery he was getting.

"Hey Marisa"! He could tell by that voice that it was one of his friends, probably attempting to do what they had intended for him.

"What school did you transfer from"?

"St. Glacia's Academy for Girls". Was her simple response, though it was enough to rile up the guys in class who knew all too well about the school.

She was approached by another female from the class, "That's the most prestigious and most privileged female school in the entire world, most of the girls who graduated there went on to become models, socialites, even celebrities, it's THE school to go to to become a lady".

Her eyes were focused down on her book, "All the more reason I'm glad to be out of there".

He didn't know it, but a slight curve formed on his lip from hearing that, "Well, Marisa, I was wondering if you would like to hangout sometime and maybe get all of our friends together in on it, you know, one big kickback".

She sighed, "Those spoiled brats are not my friends, they're too much of backstabbers to be".

"..." they had nothing more to say, one by one they slowly pulled back, averting themselves from the new girl who was indifferent.

* * *

"Race you to the cafeteria"! They all bolted out of the class, the only ones remaining were some of the girls from the class as well as Marisa and Xentus.

He gazed from the corner of his eye, seeing that she was still focused on her book, tuning out everything around her completely, he shrugged, deciding to buy himself some food and eat inside the class rather than his friends this time, he didn't know why, but he just suddenly felt like doing so.

The walk wasn't far, but he was taking his time since he had enough to kill, down the hallway he spotted something odd, two of the girls from his class were standing outside of the door, almost as if they were guarding it.

"Hey". he walked over to them, noticing how both girls flinched upon seeing him.

"X-xentus! Shouldn't you be eating with the others"? One of them said.

"I didn't feel like it, what are you two doing"? He tried getting past them only to be pushed back softly.

"I-it's an important meeting, you can't come in". The other whined.

They reeked of lies and suspicion, but his ears quickly caught on to the loud noises from inside, almost as if things were being thrown, "Let me in".

"No"!

He crept closer, his shadow hovering above them so hauntingly, "Do you really wanna get on my bad side"?

Their expressions said it all, fear, horrified, maybe they peed themselves, he didn't want to know but they both quickly stepped aside, allowing him to storm in, ready to do what was necessary, however the scenario was much more different than he imagined.

The remaining girls whom he remembered were also in the class before he left were knocked to the ground semi unconscious, several tables were flipped over and thrown with the chairs leaving a hectic mess, but in the center of it all stood Marisa, calmly behaved from it all.

He was shocked to say the least, "Are…...are you ok"?

"Why wouldn't I be". She answered, kicking over one of the girls on her back, a pleading cry mumbling out of her.

"W-we're sorry".

She sighed, "I hate confrontations, but you guys left me no choice".

He held his hand out to her, "I'm Xentus".

She grabbed it, giving a firm grip only to pull and flip over on his back, chuckling quietly from the groan he gave out, "Nice to meet you".

 **(Months Later)**

"You've been spending a lot of time with Marisa, how did that happen"? He felt tense as all of his friends huddled around him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I misjudged her, and now I know a side of her that no one else knows".

"So…..are you friends"? They leaned in closer.

"Yeah".

"Do you want to be more than friends". They leaned in even closer.

"I guess so". He looked away, thinking of her at that moment.

They were on the roof of the school building, both looking out at the view they got of the beach that wasn't too far from them, "The views nice, but why did you bring me here"?

"Because…" he turned from the view over to her, slowly grabbing her hand into his own, and then the same with the other.

"...I wanted to tell you something".

She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him warmly, she parted just a few inches to speak in a mellow whisper, "I like you too".

He had no words, he smiled and released a sigh of relief, "I'm glad" it was his turn to kiss her, hugging her tightly as he picked her up from the ground, both sharing a laugh under the dimming sky.

* * *

"Right off when I first met you, I had a gut feeling, and that feeling was telling me that you were going to be someone special to my son, and I was right"!

She was getting pink from all the attention she was receiving from his family, "Thank you for having me over for dinner, everything looks so delicious".

"Beautiful, sweet, and has manners as well? How did my Xentus get so lucky"! Cooed his mother, turning pink as she admired Marisa's warm honey colored eyes.

"Are you sure you want to date my Idiot brother"? Teased his older sister, a University student who was back home for vacation.

"Of course she does! They look perfect together"! He ruffled his younger sister's hair, appreciative of her defensive action.

* * *

"MARISA"! He was drenched from head to toe, water surfaced over the soles of his shoes, but none of that matter, it was the twisting feeling in his gut from not being able to find her, not being able to communicate with her, almost three weeks of ignored calls, no messages back, and a drunk father brushing off her absence as if it was nothing, he feared the worst.

"MARISA! Where are you"! He ended up at the park, slowing down his pace when he took notice of something not far from him.

"Ma…." she was sitting on one of the swings, head facing down as the rain poured over her already soaking body.

He ran over to her, pausing in front, he wanted to speak, but realized all she needed was someone to cry on and hug, and that's what he did, he got on his knees, bringing her close in, it was then that he heard her barely silent whimpers and sobs.

"She's out there somewhere, sick and in need, why would she leave? Why didn't he stop her"?! Her grip on him tightened, he couldn't feel her tears through his wet clothes, but he knew she was shedding plenty of tears at that moment.

"Whatever it takes, I'll help you find her…...you're not alone".

* * *

She grabbed her suitcase, hurrying over to each drawer where she pulled out her clothes, lunging them into the case along with her other belongings, "Where the hell do you think you're going"?!

He was shoved against the wall by Xentus, startling Marisa at first only for her to continue packing, this time in tears, "She's leaving with me, you got that"!?

"She's my daughter"! He blurted out.

Her head quickly whipped over to him, tears of anger now coming out, "You've never referred to me as your daughter, I was always a mistake to you ever since mom left"!

"That's not true"! He kept trying to escape from Xentus who had him pinned against the wall, his elbow up against his neck.

He pinned him up tighter, "A father would never beat his daughter! You've done enough to her"!

"Let's go". She had locked it up, wiping away her tears which she felt he didn't deserve to get out of her.

He grabbed her suitcase for her, still holding the older man against the wall as she walked out the door first, he pulled back, giving a venomous glare, "Stay away from her, or I swear you'll regret it".

* * *

"Is it true"? His friends all huddled around him.

"What"? He asked, expressionless towards the excited look on his friends faces.

"Over summer break Marisa moved in with you and your family"? They anxiously waited for his answer.

"Yeah, what about it"?

"Dude! That's awesome! How far have you gotten with her"?

"What do you mean"? He asked unfazed.

"You mean, you guys haven't slept together"?

"What does it matter, it will happen when it happens".

* * *

She picked at his food while he did the same with hers, both of them enjoying the peace they were getting from eating together and alone on the school roof, "Hey…"

He stopped before putting another bite in his mouth, she glanced over at him, curious as to what he was going to say, "I was thinking…..I don't want to go to the mountains with my family during winter break, I don't really like the snow, b-but I mean you can go, have fun".

Mental slap, he sounded stupid, but he really didn't want to go to the mountains, he was quickly pulled out of his own thoughts when she slid her hand over his, "Whereever you go I will too".

His feelings for her only grew more, she wasn't like others, she was different, the time they've been together in actual was pretty short, but it felt like forever and he loved her for that, he loved her.

* * *

It was silent, all he could hear was the rain hitting the roof which echoed down on him, the lightning flashing through his blinds was distracting, but what kept him up was the thought of knowing that it was just the two of them in the house alone, but most likely she was sound asleep in her room at the moment.

"Xentus…" her sweet voice, it was almost as if she was in the room with him right now.

"Xentus"? It wouldn't stop.

"Are you sleeping"?

He turned over on his bed, immediately sitting up when he saw Marisa standing at his door, nervously tracing her foot on the carpet as she stared down, "W-what's wrong"?

She was hesitant, but eventually came out with it, "Can I sleep here with you"?

He froze for a quick second, but wasted no time in gesturing her to come on the bed, agreeing to let her sleep in, "Yeah, of course".

His heart began beating faster when she crawled in, suddenly snuggling close to him under the sheets, "I'm sorry….I just couldn't sleep….I didn't want to be alone". He felt her hands tighten the grip on his shirt, her face already buried into his chest.

He stroked her head calmly, kissing the top of her head as he whispered comfortingly, "As long as I'm here you'll never be alone".

The movement of her head shifting was now directed towards his face, she brought him in for a kiss, holding the sides of his face softly, "I love you".

"I love you too". She kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss, almost as if hearing him say those words triggered something within her.

It was a bit of a shock to him, "W-wait…" he pulled away first, realizing then that she somehow managed to get on top of him.

She was in tears, guilt struck him hard when he thought they were because of him, "W-what's wrong"?

"I'm just…...happy, moving to a new school, my mom leaving and my dad beating me, no one would have cared about me…..but you did, you were by my side through everything, you never let me forget that I'm not alone, and everyday I fall in love with you more and more, I can't imagine my life without you….I want to fall in love even further".

"What are you saying"? His heart nearly stopped when she pulled her shirt off.

"I want us to bond on a deeper level…..I'm ready". She leaned in for another kiss, igniting dozens of new feelings within his body, the touch of her soft bare body in his grasp only tempted him more.

"I want you Xentus". He pulled her in even closer, tossing her over on the bed as he got on top.

* * *

"Alright! Junior year here we come"! They got rowdier and rowdier, hyping up the other students.

"Xentus!" they all rushed over to the boy who walked in with Marisa, both hand in hand as the class howled in their presence.

"Sup guys". He took his seat, automatically being surrounded by his friends whom Marisa avoided by reading.

They didn't say anything however, all they did was stare, as if they were examining both of the teens very carefully.

"Something's different about you two". Answered one of them.

"Yeah, but what"? Another asked.

"I don't know, but they both have a certain glow to themselves".

"What did you guys end up doing for winter break"? A third asked, yet there curiosity was picked when both of them were hesitant in answering.

* * *

They were alone the roof which came to be there secret sanctum away from noisiness and large crowds, "I have something to tell you".

"What is it"? He felt nervous, was she going to break up with him?

"I've been keeping a secret from you this entire time, but…...I can't hold it in any longer, it hurts for me to". It only made his nerves worsen.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as one of the stones he noticed that she always carried as a necklace began to glow, her hair had begun growing drastically while turning a sky blue, two small wings sprouted out from the sides of her head along with a white horn at the tip. He was speechless, and not for the reason you would think.

She seemed embarrassed, unable to look him in the eyes as she felt he would judge her, "My mother, before she left, she left me a note, and it said for me to go to Imperial, a school meant for people with abilities the same as mine, right there I would find all the answers…..I'm going, next year….I have to know where she is".

He began to laugh, covering his mouth and leaving Marisa confused by his reaction, "What's so funny"?

"It's just…...when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, you proved me wrong". It was his turn to show her his secret, her eyes remained wide open when his eyes began sharpening, the red whip forming around his neck to cover the lower half of his face along with the spikes growing on the sides of his face.

"If you want to go to Imperial, You're not alone". He held his hand out to her gripping it when she took it and then kissing it to show her he meant his words.

* * *

The atmosphere was somewhat tense, both of his parents were seated across the table from him and Marisa, just moments prior they both broke the news that they have decided to go to Imperial, however the expressions they both received were mixed.

"I've heard of Imperial, a while back the headmasters had asked me to come for a teaching position, unfortunately I turned them down because I thought living a normal life without my abilities would be better and safer for the family".

His mom began weeping, "I can't stop you two from going, but promise me you'll be careful, I don't have abilities like your father, but I do know that there are people out there who want to use humans like you for dark purposes".

He grabbed his mother's hand, holding it tightly to comfort her, "I promise, nothing or no one will hurt us, trust us".

His father sighed, rubbing his neck with a weary smile, "Well, there's really no stopping you either way, once your mind is made up I can't make you change it, so I just want you two to know that Imperial is different from any other school out there, every student has the ability of fusion with there own beast, you'll meet some of the strongest people out there and your strength will be put to the test, will you two do what's necessary to make your mark"?

They looked at his parents, and then at each other, a tiny smile growing on each of their lips, "Yes".

"Then I guess that's that, you'll both proceed to Imperial when the year ends".

* * *

"I can't believe we're halfway in the year already"! They crowded around Xentus and Marisa, all of there sobbing faces becoming hard for the two teens to bear.

"Yeah! And you two aren't going to be here to go through senior year with us"!

"What school are you going to"!?

"Sorry guys, but that's a secret". He chuckled when they all booed, hoping to get an answer out of Marisa, they asked her as well only to get the same answer.

It was at that moment that everything changed, a loud explosion down below had erupted, causing the entire building to shake as students screamed in horror, "What the hell's going on"!?

The door to the classroom slammed open, Xentus's father stormed in, a fear stricken expression drenched on his face, "Dad"!

"Xentus stay here! All of you stay here! Barricade the door and hide anywhere you can!" he ran after his dad, refusing to stay when Marisa held him back.

"Dad"! He caught up to him at the door, looking down the hallway he saw all the students running out in panic, the ceilings were coming down and men in black outfits began storming in from down the ends.

"What's going on"?! He refused to let go of his father's arm.

"They're here for us, for anybody like us, now go back and do what I told you to do"! He pushed him back, but Xentus refused to leave.

"No! You're not going to fight them on your own are you"?!

"You're all my students, and I'm your teacher, I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you're all safe, even if the consequences are deadly". His eyes sharpened with a dark blue glow, he struck his arm sideways, sending his son forcefully back into the classroom with his telekinesis and purposely locked the door.

"DAD! NO"! He ran back to the door, slamming his arm against it to break it open, but it wouldn't budge, what he heard on the other side left him shook, piercing screams of pain and despair.

His heart was racing, his breathing fastened, he glanced at the class from the corner of his eye, seeing that everyone was huddled at the back of the class, Marisa being one of them, "W-what's going on"? She could barely keep a straight tone.

"..." tears were streaming down his face, his jaw clenched furiously down as he refused to let loose of his fists.

"AGH"! He bellowed out all of his rage and pain, igniting a swirl of water to surround his body, shocking his other classmates who grew more scared.

"Marisa! Take them all to safety!"

"Don't do this!" she shouted, letting free her tears, it was his rage taking over and she knew it, the rage that he once told her about that makes him do uncontrollable and unthinkable things.

"I HAVE TO"! She flinched, knowing that he wasn't going to listen to her.

"Everybody, follow me"! She led the rest of the class towards the windows, her transformation took place, allowing her to release a hyper beam to create a wide opening on the wall for them to escape.

"We can't jump! It's three stories"! One of the students cried.

"You don't have to"! She exclaimed, releasing an ice beam followed by a flamethrower down from the opening to create a slide for them to go down on.

He blasted a shuriken of water through the door, shredding everything into pieces as he stormed into the hall, taking on four men in a row, one by one he launched them all out of the window.

A slight click had triggered him, he quickly turned around where he was met with one of the men holding what looked like a net launcher, "Where's my father"! Two large blades of water formed in his hands, he was too quick to be detected, leaving the man sliced on both his chest and gut.

"DAD"! He looked all around, but all that remained were the lifeless body of his opponents laying in puddles of blood.

"X-xentus"! He followed the voice, coming to an end where he found his father on the ground, blood seeping out from beneath his body, he had his hand over the bloody wound on his rib cage.

"Dad"! He knelt down beside him, picking his father up onto his lap where he cradled him in his arms, "W-what happened"!?

A weezing laugh came out of his pale lips, "I….I tried my best to protect you all, I'm sorry….."

He shook his head, refusing to believe that this could be the end, "N-no! You're going to live, I promise! Help! Somebody Help please!"

He felt his fathers cold hand over his cheek, tears washed over the blood on his hands, "D-dad…...n-no, please, don't leave me like this, PLEASE"!

"I love you Xentus, take care of the others and Marisa, I know you two were meant for each other".

His hand slid down to his side, leaving a streak of red over his sons cheek, his head snapped back with a screaming cry, "AAARRGGHH"!

* * *

He walked out of the building just seconds prior before it collapsed, his father's dead body in his arms which was covered by his jacket, the surrounding students stared in dismay and sadness, all of them grieving over his loss.

His eyes were lifeless, no life existing inside them at all, "Marisa…..Marisa, where is she"? He muttered.

"Xentus…." one of his friends stepped up, a worrisome expression clearly visible, it immediately alerted him.

He looked around, seeing that some of the girls from his class were crying, attempting to comfort each other, "What happened?! Where is she"?!

They all flinched, becoming too scared to tell him what happened, that is until one of the girls spoke up, "They took her…...these men suddenly attacked her and then took her away, I'm sorry Xentus".

He dropped to his knees, curbing over with his father's body as he cried down to himself, that day felt like the end of the world for him, he had lost it all.

* * *

She sobbed into her son's arms, desperately hoping he would change his mind about going to Imperial, "Don't go, I can't bare to lose another one of you".

He closed his eyes, looking to the side as he tried his best to not cry in front of her, "I have to, If Marisa's out there, going to Imperial might be my only chance in finding a way to locating her, besides…...It wouldn't be safe for you or sis if I stayed here, there after people like me, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt".

"Then promise me one thing….you'll come back home in one piece".

"I will…..and I'll come home with Marisa too".

* * *

"Imperial…." he stepped in through the gates, automatically being ambushed by a certain someone.

"H-hey you!" he stumbled onto Xentus, reeking of alcohol and raging with anger for some reason.

He held his breath, finding the stench overwhelming, "You're one of them…..an Elite".

"Y-yeah, the names Hector! You wanna fight"?! He grabbed onto the new teens collar, pulling him in only to slip and drop back on the floor, clearly his mind was somewhere else.

It only made sense to him, he extended his hand to Hector, helping him off the ground, "Relax man, I don't wanna fight, but I do need someone to help me around here".

"Well…..I guess I could do that". Muttered the Elite.

Something about the sight made him feel weird inside, not long after he found out that it was an attraction he immediately developed, an attraction he didn't want to feel.

"Please, can you teach me".

She had tripped him, throwing him back on the floor where he stared up at the pink haired teen, at a loss for words, but the reason behind it left him frightened.

"Rule number one! Expect the unexpected"!

 _ ***Marisa…..I'll find you soon, but…..will you forgive me if my feelings begin to change…...will you forgive me if someone else has made my heart beat, only like you have done in the past…...will our bond be the same when we reunite in the future….will things be the same"?**_

* * *

 **Ok so that concludes Xentus's Origins! So basically its as I said, each chapter revolves around a character from my main story and tell their origins and how they came to be in the main story, I wanted to tell everyone's origins separately because I feel it would get messy if I combine it into my main story, so I hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know who's origins you want to know next, until then"!**


	2. Kei

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, and of course, a different character's origins, so I hope you guys enjoy it and each chapter will vary lengthwise depending on how much info was given on that character's background in their form, so, the more info there is, the longer the chapter. Let me know which character I should do next. Enjoy!**

 **(Kei)**

" _ **In this world….only the strong survive".**_

It was those words alone that kept running through his mind, the pain, the adrenaline running through his body, it was euphoric, but in the end, there was only one thing he set out for, her title.

He dodged her flying kick, allowing for her to retract back and land on her knee, a devious grin plastered on her lips, "You keep challenging me, maybe you should just set out for one of the other Elite ranks seeing as you're getting nowhere with me".

"I never take anything below number one"! He swung his clawed fist at her, managing to leave a fresh cut on her bruised arm, but in the process left himself open to be shot with an aura sphere which sent him crashing through the wall.

He sat up, rubbing his aching head, eyes narrowed at the champion who stroke her finger against her newly fresh cut, placing the blood covered tip on her tongue, "Life is full of disappointments, get used to it".

They both immediately charged at one another, his fist glowing with an intense blue while hers fired up with a smoking purple energy, "I'll be number one no matter what"!

" _ **That's right…...In this world…..only the strong survive".**_

 **(Kei/Age 10)**

"Mr. and Mrs. Zyphus, it seems we just can't have your son in our school anymore, in the past four months he's gotten into more than six fights, he refuses to listen to the teacher and acts out in class, I'm sorry, but we have to expel Kei".

"I understand". Responded his father, frightening the principal who was immediately intimidated by his firm gaze.

"This is the third time already, what are we going to do"? She cried onto her husband's shoulder, peeking upwards for a few seconds to see that the young boy was glaring back at them, slumped lazily in his seat.

They pulled up to the gates, being welcomed by a row of followers, "Welcome back home boss"!

The atmosphere immediately changed when he stepped out, they all quickly went down with a bow, greeting a young Kei who rushed out of the car, "Welcome young master".

"Kei"! Yelled his father, slamming the door behind himself when they entered their home.

"Maybe he's just tired". Answered his wife wearily.

"What's the matter with you boy! You're mother and I don't have the energy or time to be putting you in different schools, when are you going to learn to behave"!

"Never". He brushed off his father's anger, preferring to go to his room where he slammed the door this time.

He comforted his wife who continued crying, "That kid is driving me insane".

 **(Kei/ Age 12)**

He was dozing off in class, eyes slowly shutting close as the lesson faded in his ears.

"Kei! We got trouble!"

"Young man! Return to your class!" the teacher barked at Kei's friend who stormed in carelessly, a look of horror plastered on him.

"What"? He sighed, uninterested in his friend's reaction.

"Ahh!" Girls shrieked in fear as they ducked down into their desks, the teacher pressed himself against the wall, frightened as well and seeing the brick that was thrown through the glass land on Kei's desk.

"Oh no!" they cried out in worry, watching as the raven haired boy lifted his hand to reveal the small wound on his fingers, blood was seeping out.

They had all swallowed their saliva nervously, feeling the atmosphere turn dark, his friend pointed to the window, "That's what's wrong, Platinum high's Three bosses have arrived, They're demanding that you show yourself".

He clenched his wounded hand, grinning evilly to the class who were now hiding under their desks, "Let's go". he ran towards the broken window and jumped out.

"T-that boy…...it's the second floor!" the teacher turned pale, touching his forehead which was sweating.

"Crazy bastard!" laughed his friend, rushing to the window to see the action.

The class stayed quiet as the students looked at one another, they quickly hurried over to the windows, fighting to catch a glance of the scene down below.

"Hey!" the group of students from Platinum high were in his sight, they looked up, growing wide eyes as they saw the young boy fall down from the building.

He grabbed onto the branch of the tree below and swung himself towards them, landing a flying kick towards one of the bigger opponents which had knocked him against three others onto the ground.

"So you're the kid who's trying to pick fights with members from our gang"? three larger males had descended from the back of the group, they were tall, muscular, and all redheads.

"Who threw the brick through the window"? Kei lashed out, not bothering to let the redheads finish what they were saying.

"Does it matter"? one of them grinned mockingly.

He held his bloody fist out at them, "It does, because I'm gonna kill the one who did this to my hand".

"Do you really think a pipsqueak such as yourself can take us on"? They laughed in his face.

"I don't think, I know".

"You son of a bi-.." "Get them Kei!" he glanced over to see his friends yelling from the window.

A cringing smirk formed onto the boy's lips, he swiped his tongue over his bloody fist, "Know what this means"?

"What"? They narrowed their eyes at him.

"Blood for blood".

"The only one bleeding will be you!" they charged towards him, the one on the left grabbed Kei's shirt, dragging him in only to be headbutted on the spot where he received a knee in his gut. The right one threw a fast kick only for it to be caught in between Kei's hands, he twisted his ankle and then shoved him onto the ground, leaving him stunned from his sharp reflexes.

"I'm gonna make you fools regret ever coming here". He had uppercut the middle one from underneath his jaw while simultaneously landing a forceful kick into his stomach, throwing him against the other two who were also lying on the ground.

He could hear the student's cheering from the windows, "We're not going down so easily!" they got back on their feet, breathing heavily from the powerful attacks they received. They charged once more, this time throwing punch after punch at him, they grew more and more frustrated as their attacks were being swiftly dodged.

"I'm already past my patience so…" He ducked another one of their punches and struck his fist into one of the bosses gut, forcing his spit to come out as he gave him another strike, pushing him back, he threw another one but to his rib cage and kept going, showing off his speed and fast paced blows, he jolted when he struck him one last time by his waist, and then dropped to the floor, "...Stay down".

That was one down, two left.

He was ambushed by another one of the bosses, but he swiftly dodged his attacks, rather instead he knocked his opponent down on the ground with a side kick, and just as he was getting back up, the young boy wrapped his arm around his opponent's neck, flipping him over on his back where he remained.

That was two down, one left.

The third had grabbed Kei's neck, causing everyone who was watching to gasp as he slammed the raven haired boy against a nearby tree, he began chuckling, confusing his opponent as to why, "Is that all"?

He grabbed his wrists, applying pressure as he began to scream out, his thumbs were positioned on the same spot under his wrists, pressing harder which had only increased the tone of his cries, he released his hands, leaving himself open for him to force him on his knees. He dropped his hands and did a quick spin, bringing the back of his foot straight against his jaw which had sent his head whipping to the side, his eyes had crossed as he fell to the ground.

All three were down, causing the members from their gang to immediately back off.

"I'm still standing"! He calmly looked over his shoulder, seeing that the first boss he took down was back on his feet.

"For now, but I'll end you with just one punch". Those words fired up his opponent who came charging at him.

He swung left first and then right, both of which Kei missed, he moved himself even farther back, irking the redhead more as he kept only avoiding his hits, "You little bastard!" he ran towards him, holding his fist at eye level, they all grew anxious and nervous when he kept standing in place, taking one quick moment to look down at his bloody hand right before striking him directly in the face with it.

They shuddered when they heard a popping and shattering noise which had come from the sound of his nose breaking, he fell onto his back, eyes closed and nose crooked which was spilling with blood. His friend's jaw dropped, glancing back and forth between Kei and the redhead who was KO'd on the ground.

His eyes struck the rest of the members of the gang, "I took down Platinum high's bosses, let every other leader out there know that I'm coming for them too, because there's only one boss running this city and that's me".

They said nothing, but it was clear that they were going to deliver the message to every other gang in the city when they ran off.

 **(Kei/ Age 13)**

"What do you want"? His eyes went up, meeting with a firm gaze from his son who stood across from his desk.

"I want to start learning the family business".

"You're not ready".

"Of course I am! All the guys listen to me, I'm not afraid of anybody, Lukas and Victor have taught me everything about fighting up to now, I took down every gang's boss in the city and now they all want to follow me, I'm building my own generation of Yakuza for when I take over".

His father sighed, "There's more to running the yakuza boy, anybody can establish dominance, you still have a long way to go before I leave my empire to you".

"What do I have to do, tell me and I'll do it"! He slammed his hands on the desk, noticing that the older male hadn't even flinched.

"You're reckless, stupid, you don't take kindly to my authority nor anyone else's, how will you react when someone just like you comes along and tries to go against your leadership when the gang is passed down to you".

"I'll beat them down". He slammed his fist into his palm, once again his father was unfazed.

"Being number means lots of allies, but also lots of enemies, you'll never know who's going to go against you or how many will come after you, I'll say it again, you're not ready, now get out of my office boy".

 **(Kei/ Age 14)**

"I heard he's from yakuza, that's scary".

"You want to know what's scary? He took over every gang when he was just 13, now they all work for him".

"My dad's been trying to go after his dad, but I heard he bribed the entire police force".

"Does that mean Kei will will take over when he grows up"?

All eyes were down on the courtyard, everyone watched from within the building as Kei and his gang were fighting a group of males, tearing each opponent down mercilessly, "I wonder what goes on through that guy's head".

The leader of the group was thrown on the ground, staring up as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "What are you idiots doing! He's just a kid! It shouldn't be this hard"!

"We're trying boss! But he's too strong"!

It was all too quick, he saw Kei's gang wipe out his in just moments, and before he knew it, the young boy was approaching him, "If you haven't realized it, I don't like when someone thinks they can dethrone me, I'm number one in the city and that's how it'll always be".

"I-i'm sorry"! P-please, let me join your gang"! He quickly got on his knees, begging the young male for the opportunity.

 **(Kei/ Age 15)**

"What's going on"? He was escorted into his father's office by two of his men, the first thing in sight was his father standing beside his weeping mother.

"Kei, sit down". He gestured for his son to take a seat, holding onto his weeping wife, something which greatly sparked Kei's curiosity.

"What the hell's going on"? He was growing impatient.

"I'm leaving Kei".

"What"?! He stood up, however was forced back into his seat by the same henchmen.

"The number of enemies I have gained has increased, and some of them are acting quick, you and your mother aren't safe and neither am I".

"Where are we going now"? He glared at his father, hating that it was another repeat.

"I'm going far away, your mother as well, and well you, you're going to a little place called Imperial".

"Wait…..you're leaving mom and me"?!

"It's for both of your best interests, I have to disappear, and unfortunately I can't take your mother and I feel you'll be better off at Imperial".

"Imperial?" he asked.

"That's right, you say you want to be number one? Well Imperial's going to show you reality".

"When will I see you again". He was pissed, angry, what the hell was his dad thinking, he had plans, he had everything figured out, and now it was all ruined.

"I'll be honest, this could possibly be the last time I see you".

"What about the clan? I was supposed to take over!"

"Well, change of plans, the yakuza will die if I die, from this day forth you will be on your own, all of your things are being packed and shipped off at this exact moment, your flight leaves in 5 hours, all the best luck".

His mother walked out first, being escorted by her husbands men, but before anything, she hugged her son, giving him a kiss on the head, "Goodbye Kei, one day we will see each other again".

"So that's just it, you're throwing me away, you're throwing mom away, this entire family! You fucking bastard"!

"Yell at me all you want, hate me even, but I suggest you change your appearance, my enemies are everywhere and they know each and every one of our faces down to the smallest details".

"What's the point, everything is ruined, you destroyed everything for me".

He remained still, still fuming angrily until he heard his father's last words, "Kei…" he stopped at the door.

"...Imperial is where everything starts for you, take these last words I give you and burn them into your memory, because it's all you'll have".

His son scoffed, "And what words are those".

"In this world, only the strong survive".

 _ **(Later that night)**_

"Young Master, the car is here for you". They opened the door, finding a surprise on the other side.

"Young Master"? It was the same boy, but rather than his midnight locks, he had snow white hair bleached in.

"I'm ready". He answered back, exiting out into the front door of his home, he stopped just before grabbing the doorknob, taking the chance to gaze one final time at his childhood home.

"We have to leave Kei". answered one of the men.

He sighed, "My parents, where are they"?

"Your father fled not too long ago, and your mother's flight just took off, all that's left is you".

"He's right…..there's nothing left here for me, I'm all on my own".

"Master-".

"Let's go". He exited out first, being escorted into the black car waiting out front.

 **(Imperial Academy)**

"Who's the strongest in this class"? He walked in while speaking those exact words, grabbing the entire class's attention as they began talking amongst each other.

"I am". From the back of the class stood up a very tall and bulky fellow, everyone parted for his entrance where he then approached an unfazed Kei.

He said nothing, but rather instead examined his now new opponent, "You trying to pick a fi-argh"!

In just seconds the white haired boy had grabbed the bigger males head, bringing it down full force onto the desk beside them which had split down apart upon contact, the scene had immediately shook the entire class.

"Anybody else"? He exclaimed, waiting for any other opponent to show themselves, but everybody had just backed off.

"Didn't think so".

 **~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~Months later ~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0**

"So you're Kei Zyphus"? He was sleeping on his desk, peeking upwards to find a grinning boy staring down at him.

"Who the hell are you"?

"Michael, I'm also a first year like you, but you seem to have already sparked some news around here, that's why I wanted to come see for myself this rising underdog".

"What are you talking about? He asked, uninterested in the topic.

"Have you heard of the Elites"?

"Elites"? He asked, now sitting up with his full attention.

A grin appeared on Michael's lips, he took a seat across from Kei, "The Elites are the strongest group of students in the entire school, they're nationally ranked, they are also known as the jewels of the school, the Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, and lastly, the Crystal".

"Where can I find them"? He wasted no time, he quickly stood up, already pumped to take on these supposed jewels.

He pulled Kei back down into his seat, "Hold on there sparky, you can't just challenge them, don't you know how this school works"?

"I know this school isn't ordinary, everybody here has the ability to transform with a beast".

"Yeah, but everyone's skills and abilities are tested and ranked, if you are ranked in an Elite level that means you're qualified to request a title challenge from any member of the Elites".

He scoffed at the idea, "I don't need anybody telling me how strong I am, I know I can take on any of those members and win".

Michael laughed, "You're in your own world if you think nobody else here thinks the same thing, but the reality is that only a handful of students actually make rank to an Elite level".

"I'm not like everybody else, I don't give a damn who my opponents are, I'll beat them down just like everybody else I've taken down in the past".

Michael stifled a chuckle, "Alright then, I have a better idea, how about I introduce you to somebody special"?

"Who"? He narrowed his eyes, finding Michael's gesture too suspicious.

"She's a first year just like you and me, but everybody calls her the champion to be".

 **~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0**

"There she is". They both stopped just a distance away.

His eyes settled onto a pinkette on one of the school's battlefields, she was sparring with a long haired blonde who seemed a bit older than all of them, most likely she was an upperclassman he thought.

"That's Blair Narcissa, and the one she's fighting….." Michael held back his laugh, intriguing Kei from that very gesture.

"What, who is she"? He asked anxiously.

"That's Ina Vandergeld, the school's current champion, but she's not the one I want you to meet-". It wasn't even a minute before Kei quickly made his way to the two girls.

"Ina"! Both girls had paused in their fight, looking over to see Kei rushing over.

"Who are you"? Asked the blonde, looking over at Blair who shrugged, having no interest in the male's presence.

"Kei Zyphus, I want a match right here right now with you". She seemed taken aback by his straightforward request.

Michael stopped just beside him, "W-wait Kei! It was actually Blair who I wanted you to meet"!

Her brow rose up questionably when she heard her name.

However Kei seemed the least bit interested, "All I care is about having a match with the school's number one fighter, I could care less about everybody else".

Ina's eyes narrowed, "That's a bit harsh don't you think"?

"I'm not interested in meeting girls or anybody else, if you're the champion of the school then I want to fight you, here and now".

Michael looked somewhat troubled, as if he was trying to get Kei to listen to him, "If you want to fight strong opponents then I really think Blair is-".

He still didn't listen, "If she's not an Elite or the champion then I don't care, so what do you say Ina, are you afraid"?

She remained quiet, then she looked over at Blair who was unfazed, and then at Michael who gave up in trying to talk to Kei, "I guess I should just let you have it here and now".

"Cocky aren't you". He smirked.

Both Michael and Blair stood on the sidelines, watching as Ina and Kei went on opposite ends of the field, "Are you sure about this kid"? She shouted.

"Already having second thoughts"?! He laughed.

She sighed, cracking her neck side to side, "Guess he's gonna learn the hard way". She mumbled.

"That boy's an idiot". Muttered Blair.

Michael chuckled, "He's just a competitive fighter, that's why I wanted him to meet you, I think he'd really be in for a surprise, too bad he's put his focus on Ina instead".

Blair shrugged once more, "If he can't last even a minute with Ina-".

Both her eyes followed as his body was sent crashing all across the field, pummeling through the buildings brick wall which shattered in seconds, "-...then he wouldn't last with me at all".

"Is this a joke"? Scoffed Ina, watching Kei as he struggled to get out from under the pile of bricks.

He was panting, heart feeling like it was going to burst from the intensity, humiliation and defeat hit him hard, and that's when he realized this is what his father meant by reality hitting him, "What….what the hell just happened"?

 **(Kei/ Age 16)**

"I never got to defeat Ina, even after fighting her so many times, but even so, I'm gonna make sure this new champion gets taken down"!

Michael shook his head in dismay, already knowing the outcome of Kei's future match, "You barely managed to make it to two minutes in the ring with Ina, that was a big step for you, so how do you think anything will be different with this new champion"?

Kei's smirk widened, "I can just feel it, that title is as good as mine".

He followed the white haired boy down the hall, attempting to talk him out of doing another call out, "Kei, I'm telling you, if you're looking for a blood bath then you should really get to know Blair".

"I'm not interested, like I said man, if there not an Elite or if it's not the champion, then I don't care".

He pushed open the doors, stopping the flow of conversation in the room as everyone looked towards him, "Chase Romano! I challenge you to a title match"!

The entire class scurried to the back of the class, revealing the red headed champion who was talking with an annoyed Blair, "We should totally go on a date".

"Not interested". She tried to ignore him.

"Did you hear me"?! Shouted Kei, igniting something within Chase who calmly turned his attention to him.

"I heard you, but clearly you don't see that I'm busy with this lovely girl".

"I'm not leaving until you give me a match"! He stood his ground, leaving the entire class frightened when the tension in the room exploded.

"Aren't you the same kid who kept rechallenging my sweet darling Ina"?

"Yeah, but since you're the new champion, I want you to fight me". He struck his fist straight down onto the desk, splitting it open for intimidation, though it had no effect on the redhead.

He laughed, circling around Blair who rolled her eyes, finding the whole scene too overbearing for her taste, "You'd think you'd learn your lesson the first time you got your ass kicked by Ina, or is just that you like being humiliated"?

"I guess you could say I'm an adrenaline junkie, now what's it gonna be"?

"You're on".

 **(Kei/ Age 17)**

Nate knocked on his friend's head, "Michael just became the school's new ruby, why don't you try and go after the diamond rank, I'm sure you can get it".

The very thought irritated, "I don't take anything less than number one, if there's only one title I want, it's the Crystal, because I know I can be the champion".

"Hey guys". Michael had approached the two, being accompanied by Alain and Lucille.

"Have you guys seen Blair"? Asked the raven haired girl, receiving no's from the others.

"I think I saw her with Aedan earlier". Answered Kei, recalling back to his memory to make sure it was right.

Alain's grin widened, "You know, I heard rumours that she's the next Crystal to be".

Kei scoffed, "That girl? No way, she's too small and fragile looking".

Michael shook his head, "I warned you about her for three years already, you're underestimating her way too much".

It left him with several thoughts, every time he had seen Blair, she was with either the champion or a member of the Elites, who exactly was she and what was her connection with those people?

He said nothing and took off, leaving the others wondering the same thing, "It's about time". Sighed Michael.

"I don't get it, what are you trying to do"? Asked Lucille.

"Since the moment I met Kei, I immediately knew what kind of guy he was, he was the guy who wanted to be number one no matter what, he wanted to display his dominance and strength, he had no patience to work his way up the ranks, and thought he could just take the title of champion in seconds, that's also the very reason why he lost every time to Ina and Chase, Blair however is the complete opposite of him, she's powerful, she always was, but she has never felt the need to display her strength or prove herself and knew her time would eventually come when she would take the crown. I wanted those two to meet and spar so Kei could truly understand Imperial, but it's as the past champions have said, he just has to learn the hard way".

Alain clicked his tongue, "Well, now that guys in for a big surprise, three years has given her a lot of time to grow, it's kind of scary now that I think about it".

He had asked around, eventually getting some intel on where to find Blair, "Where is that girl"? He whispered, looking from side to side, his eyes eventually stopped when he caught a glimpse of pink from around the corner.

"Gah"! He dodged the body coming his way, looking back to find that it was a notable face.

 ***That's….that's the Champion…..no way…..*** he thought, slowly turning his head forward to find Aedan standing by the wall, watching calmly as Blair stood firmly, holding in her deep breaths as her hands slowly unfolded from fist form.

"So does that mean you're the new champion"? Asked Aedan, something Kei was also curious about.

She dusted her uniform off, walking past Kei whom she preferred to not acknowledge, "This never happened".

"Wait!" she stopped at his tone.

"You just defeated the champion, why aren't you taking the title"?! He was confused all the way, what was her deal exactly.

She kept her back to him, being sided with Aedan who exchanged a blank expression towards him, "Because I don't want the title, at least not now, like I said, this never happened".

Aedan remained behind, "The Elites may be recognized as the strongest students, but that doesn't mean everyone else is weaker, someone better will always come along, and it's up to them whether they want to show off their strength or not, Blair will make her mark when she's ready".

 **~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~Ten months later ~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0**

"Kei"! He was greeted at the gates by his friends. They crowded him, anxious to hear about his trip, the only thing they remember him saying was that he had gotten a call from his mother who desperately needed to see him.

"What happened with your mom"? Asked Nate.

Michael nodded, "Yeah, you were gone for almost eight months, so it must have been serious".

They noticed the smile on his face drop, he began rubbing his neck, avoiding all eye contact, "It turns out, the reason she wanted me to come see her was so that she can tell me some intense news".

Everyone remained quiet, "A couple of months ago they found my dad's plane, it had crashed on some Island called mirage Island, there were no bodies, but my father's whereabouts along with his men are unknown, so the authorities believe they died in the crash since it seemed impossible for anyone to survive it….I had to stay with my mom and comfort her all the way up until the funeral, it took sometime, but I left her knowing she can rely on me anytime for anything".

"I'm sorry about your loss man, you have all of our support, you know that right"? Michael smacked him on the back, earning a laugh from Kei who missed the liveliness.

"Anyways, anything new happen while I was away"?

"Actually….." Nate gave a weary laugh.

"There she is! The champion"!

He rushed past his friends, stopping to see that a crowd formed at the building's front entrance, "Blair Narcissa"!

One boy in particular had stepped forward, blocking the path for her to go forward, "I challenge you to a match for the crown of champion"!

Michael folded his arms together, a smirk forming on his lips as Kei remained stunned, "While you were away, Blair took on the Elites and defeated the champion, taking the title of Crystal for her own, she's our new champion".

 **~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0~0~O~0**

"The hell?!" he swung his fist towards Blair who easily dodged each attempt, she stopped the next swing with her arm and pulled back, throwing a kick to Kei's ribcage and quickly launched her fists towards the boy's stomach and face. Her movements were quick and in a matter of minutes his face was left dripping in red.

"Is that all you got? Don't make me laugh". She scoffed at how easy it all felt for her.

"Being small may give you speed but it doesn't mean you have strength!" he swung once more at her but failed as she ducked down and struck her foot up, kicking him up off the ground.

"You're still as reckless as the first time I saw you". She grabbed his arm, jumping over it where she wrapped her legs around his body, flipping him entirely over.

"Ah!" he managed to get one hit, but not before being thrown to the ground by another powerful kick from the champion. "Don't underestimate my power". He hissed.

He stomped his foot, causing two spears of ice to kick up from the ground, he broke them off, twirling them over in his hands, "I have to admit, I never once got this feeling when I fought the other champions, it's like all the blood in my veins is boiling and the adrenaline in me is past it's level".

"That's because unlike them, I actually try to bury my opponents, go big or go home is what I say". She got on her hands and spun her body with a kick, breaking both of his icicles in half.

She gave him one final blow before ending the match, leaving her as the champion of Imperial still, and though the match ended, his determination to continue fighting her didn't.

 **(Kei/Age 18)**

He was down on the ground, his swollen black and blue eye gazing calmly at the open ceiling, "The winner and still champion of Imperial! Blair Narcissa"!

She had laid down next to him, unable to endure the pain from just standing, they looked messed up from head to toe, dry blood stained all over there skin followed by dark bruises and open cuts everywhere.

Her breaths had turned into pants, "You've gotten better, much better, I remember the first time you challenged me, you couldn't even land one hit, and now…..you leave me like this".

His lips tried to form a smile but it only caused the cut on them to open up more so he stopped, "Thanks, I guess you've gotten stronger too, but don't think this is the last time we're gonna fight in the arena, once I've recovered, I'm going to demand a rematch".

"You've already had a rematch….17 times, I don't understand you….why keep challenging me, wouldn't you rather try your luck with Nero"?

"No". he was quick to answer, surprising the champion who felt the coldness from his tone.

"It's too easy, call me cocky or whatever, but I know going for the diamond would be too easy, easy's too boring, you're a challenge, you always have been, and that's what I like, it's something about this feeling that I can only get when fighting you, it's addicting, and I love it".

He looked over at her, but found himself facing the back of her head as she looked the other way, hiding the blushing color of embarrassment on her face, "I guess…..if you like losing, then I'll reserve another match when we've both recovered".

"Can't wait". His lips painfully formed a smile, causing his wound to expand, but the thought of another match against her made it worth it.

"You know…." she started, turning her face back to him, leaving them in an awkward position with only inches of space in between.

"...It's true, only the strong survive, but that doesn't mean the strong have to be alone, surviving also means having support from friends and people who care for you, no one ever wants to be alone, I know I don't…"

 **Ok so that's Kei's origin, hope you guys liked it and let me know who should I do next, I've already gotten some requests, but I want to know which character everyone is requesting for the most, so let me know and I'll be sure to post it up soon, don't forget to review, until then!**


End file.
